


your touch lights up my life (like a fire under my skin)

by einar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmates, do not copy to another site, funny?, maybe? i laughed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einar/pseuds/einar
Summary: in a world where when you touch your soulmate swirls of colours appear on your skin for about an hour, a combination of good timing, a phone call and one of Clint's arrows (that should definitely not be left on the common floor's floor CLINT!) leads Darcy to meeting her soulmate.





	your touch lights up my life (like a fire under my skin)

**Author's Note:**

> if your'e here because you have read my supercorp fics just know that they are NOT abandoned! just put on hold for a while....

Darcy was heading to the common room kitchen to get herself a shake after her workout in the gym when her phone rang, a quick look at the screen and she sighed and answered it.

 

“If this is science related, Jane, I'm gonna remind you that this is my day off and we agreed you'll talk to Jones if you need anything.”

 

“But Darcy! He doesn't know how to…”

 

“No Jane, you agreed to-AAAHH”

 

Something she stepped on rolled and unbalanced her causing her to fall forward.

 

A pair of hands grabbed her shoulders to steady her. When she looked up to thank her rescuer, she noticed green eyes and red hair. 

 

_ Natasha…..? _

 

“Are you ok, Miss Lew…” Natasha trailed off, her eyes suddenly widening.

 

Darcy followed Natasha's line of sight and nearly stopped breathing in shock, cause right there where Natasha's hands touched her shoulders, exposed by the tank top she wore to the gym, were colours spreading out, pinks and blues and purples in swirling patterns.

 

Darcy looked back into Natasha's shocked eyes and lifted her phone back up to her ear.

 

“DARCY?! DARCY ARE YOU OK?! ANSWER ME!”

 

“Jane I'm gonna have to call you back, I just meet my soulmate, BYE!”

 

She didn't wait to hear Jane's excited squeal before hanging up.

 

“Soooo….. Want to go get coffee? Get to know each other?”

 

Natasha just nodded, looking bewildered.


End file.
